dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost vs Skwash
Plot An explosion from the Tournament planetoid's underside erupts as Pinich darts through the smoke and kicks Tekka in the gut. Tekka grabs Pinich's ankle and hurls him towards the ground, however, Pinich manages to stop himself in time. Tekka begins to power up as Pinich enters Future Super Saiyan. As bio-electricity surrounds Tekka's body he lets out an explosion of energy. As the dust settles; he is revealed to have taken on the Potential Unleashed state as he gets ready to battle against his rival once more. Frost dodges Skwash's attacks with ease as the Ancient Warrior furiously tries to attack him. Frost uses Chaos Shot against Skwash and follows up by attempting to use his poison needles against him. Skwash complains that he is using a weapon only to be told by Goku Black: GT that weapons are allowed; Skwash shifts his attention back to Frost who manages to send him crashing into the arena with a punch to the face. Frost grabs Skwash's strap and proceeds to punch him in the face again firing a ki blast at point-blank range. Skwash manages to recover before falling out of ring and lands back on the arena as he turns to face Frost. Meanwhile, Infinite Zamasu is conversing with Bulma in order to make improvements on the Timespace Rift Absorption Device. Bulma confirms that the upgrades to include the ability to absorb matter has been made. Infinite Zamasu enters the room that contains the Absorption Device and decides to test it. It releases an aquamarine energy wave that an enters an unknown time period and hits Fin in his Ultimate Evolution. The device almost shortcircuits as Fin is absorbed and capsule with dark purple liquid in it is ejected. Infinite Zamasu thanks Bulma for her service as Romabo enters the Absorption Chambers. Infinite Zamasu thanks for coming and asks her to assist Bulma. Romabo agrees begins to make improvements on the device. Following an explosion; Skwash dodges each of Frost's attack and proceeds to kick him in the back sending him flying, however, Frost recovers and knees him in the gut. Skwash grabs Frost's knee and flips over followed by a kick to the back of the head. Frost transforms into his Super form and launches his Chaotic Supernova at Skwash. Skwash launches a Power Ball into the sky and begins his transformation into the Golden Great Ape form. However, it loses control as expected and begins going after everyone, but before he could Frost kicks him in the jaw and beckons him to go after him. Skwash unleashes a beam of energy from his mouth and manages to knock back Frost. Skwash grabs Frost and begins crushing while Tekka remarks that he had his maximum potential unleashed by using the Dragon Balls as he dodges another punch from Pinich. Ganos notices that Skwash is rampaging and remembers from their training that Skwash attempted to train himself to learn control while they were training for the tournament, but wasn't able to learn control in time. However, Paprika remembers that Wanta came up with solution be training with a Psychomancer and proceeds to use Mind Walking to enter Skwash's mind as Ganos attempts to prevent him, however, Paprika tries to stop him only to be knocked into the portal with Ganos and being sent into Skwash's mind. Frost' kicks Skwash in the knee causing him to begin to fall over before Frost follows up with a blow to gut sending him crashing into the arena. Skwash attempts to get up only for him to struggle and nearly fall back down as Sean-Sean is still counting down for him. Sean-Sean turns to Goku Black: GT to ask if Ganos and the others should be eliminated only to be told that neither Ganos, Paprika, and Wanta have ringed out or been knocked out and so they are still considered to be participants as Goku Black: GT switches on the TV to show the events going on in Skwash's mind. Frost and Skwash continue to battle with one another as Pinich and Tekka punch each other in the face just as Frost declares that he'll end the fight with his next attack as he creates multiple Chaotic Supernovas and tells the Great Ape to get ready to lose. Appearances Characters *Tekka *Pinich *Frost *Skwash *Ganos *Paprika *Wanta *Sean-Seán *Goku Black: GT *Bulma *Romabo *Infinite Zamasu *Fin Locations *Floor 5 *Skwash's Mind Transformations *Super Saiyan *Future Super Saiyan *Golden Great Ape *Super Evolution Battles *Tekka (Base/Potential Unleashed) vs. Pinich (Super Saiyan/Future Super Saiyan) *Frost (True Form/Super Evolution) vs. Skwash (Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape) *Ganos vs. Paprika and Wanta Category:Fanga